Toeto
by LittleTsundere
Summary: Pobre Matt, enamorado de su mejor amigo Mello, el problema no es lo que piensen los demás, si no su timidez, ¿podrá tener el valor de declarársele? Songfic de Toeto de Megurine Luka nwn


Bueno, esto lo escribí después de escuchar "Toeto" de Megurine Luka nwn, la verdad yo me identifico con esa canción ._., siempre e sido una persona muy tímida ._. (incluso aun lo sigo siendo xD) y bueno…me inspiro!:D y aun que fue un problema decirdir si hacer un sonfic de Toeto con MattxMello o SuzakuxLelouch o YukixShuichi o SebastianxCiel o etc!. pero decidi de esta genial pareja nwn

Nombre:Toeto

Ranting:K+ :3

Summary: pobre Matt, enamorado de su mejor amigo Mello, el problema no es lo que piensen los demás, si no su timidez, ¿podrá tener el valor de declarársele? Songfic de Toeto de Megurine Luka nwn

Death Note no me pertenece xD (si me perteneciera, Mello y Matt no hubieran muerto D: ni tampoco L y Raito D:), ni tampoco Megurine Luka o Toeto :3 (si no, la canción trataría de una niña llamada Paula eweU xD)

...

Hace unos días me había dado cuenta de la cruel verdad, estaba enamorado de mi mejor amigo, no es que me importe lo que digan los demás, mas bien el problema era que era algo timido,es que no es nada fácil declarártele a tu mejor amigo, y menos si es Mello.

_Ahora todo lo que sé sobre ti_

_le amo, pero no es verdad_

_pero que ocurre en realidad..._

_Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm..._

No se como diablos no me había dado cuenta antes, ¡era mas que obvio!, tal ves hasta era obvio para todos los de Wammy House…y hasta para Mello…¡pero eso no importaba ahora!, lo importante era hallar una forma de decirlo sin quedar en ridículo, o al menos sin que Mello me asesine.

_Ahora todo lo que sé sobre ti_

_le odio, pero no es verdad._

_porque yo en realidad..._

_Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm..._

Hoy intente hacerlo,…aun que no creo que haya salido como yo quería.

- Me..mello? –el pelirrojo le hablo al otro chico que estaba en la habitación, como preguntando si podía preguntarle algo.

El rubio adicto al chocolate levanto la vista de su libro, dirigiendo sus ojos azules hacia Matt- ¿Qué pasa Matty? –no tardo en preguntar con un tono que dejo al ojiverde aun mas nervioso.

_No puedo hablar bien._

_Es muy difícil para mí_

_por eso, siempre segura_

_agarrando mi sombre de gato._

_No sé cuando me vino, pero_

_lo siento siempre en mi..._

- Etto.. -el pobre chico se quedo en blanco, sintiendo como su cara se ponía roja, no tubo otra opción que inventar algo rápido- ¿no quieres que te traiga mas chocolate? –

-Amm bueno –se limito a responder mientras volvía a su libro, gracias a dios se había salvado, por ahora.

_"Etto", "etto" , di..dijo "etToeto"_

_Están tímida que le cuesta_

_decir bien su nombre._

_Su nombre es: Toeto._

_Con lo tímida que es,_

_es difícil hablar con ella._

Es oficial, soy un cobarde de primera, ¿¡Es tan difícil decir "te quiero"!, bueno, al parecer para mi si, si no lo digo estoy seguro que moriré solo y con este maldito secreto por el resto de mi vida.

_Por eso Toeto.._

_Yo me escodo sigilosamente._

_Yo quiero decirle lo que siento_

_por él._

_Pero Toeto no_

_me presta atención._

_"¡PUEDO DECIRLO!",_

_"¡SE LO DIRÉ POR FIN!",_

_pero no se atreve a decirlo._

Bueno, hoy fue el intento No.2, me dije a mi mismo que podría, pero…

- Mello… ¿puedo hablar contigo? –Pregunto tímidamente mientras se sentaba alado de su amigo, el cual estaba en un árbol leyendo un libro mientras mordía una barra de chocolate.

- Amm, ok –cerro el libro, dándole a entender que tenia toda su atención, después de todo, el adicto a los videojuegos había estado raro desde hace mucho, y ya quería saber que le pasaba.

- Bueno veras…etto..tu sabes que te aprecio mucho –Matt estaba mas que seguro que su cara estaría del mismo color que su cabello, pero eso no le importo, solo le interesaba que su amigo comprendiera lo que quería decir.

_"etto", "etto", me refería_

_a "etto", qui..quiero decir_

_"etToeto"._

_Sonrojada por la_

_equivocación Toeto._

_"etto", "etto"_

_entre otras cosas._

_Ella se arrepiente_

_y empieza a llorar._

Levanto la vista para ver los ojos de el rubio fijados en el, aun que después de unos segundos dio un suspiro y empezó a hablar -¿era eso lo que te preocupaba? – por un momento el pelirrojo pensó que había entendido lo que había querido decir, pero todas sus esperanzas se esfumaron cuando siguió ablando - ¡claro que también te aprecio!, después de todo, eres mi mejor amigo –aun que en la cara del chocoadicto se veía una sonria, Matt sentía que quería matarse en ese mismo momento.

- Emm, la verdad eso no era… -pero antes de que acabara, el rubio ya se encontraba corriendo hacia adentro con su libro, dejando a un pobre niño con googles solo en el pasto.

_"Es todo por mi culpa", dijo._

_Toeto_

_no es cierto, lo sabes_

_deja de llorar Toeto._

_Tú sonrisa es lo que_

_me gusta de ti._

_Yo quiero decirle lo que siento_

_por él._

_Pero Toeto no_

Bueno, en mi defensa esta ves no fue mi culpa, si no de Mello, y eso que es el segundo mas listo, ahora tal ves entiendo por que no es el primero, aun que…tal ves yo debía de haber dicho "te quiero" en lugar de "te aprecio", aun así, dicen que la tercera es la vencida, ¿no?.

_me presta atención._

_"¡PUEDO DECIRLO!",_

_"¡SE LO DIRÉ POR FIN!",_

_pero no se atreve a decirlo._

_"etto", "etto", me refería_

_a "etto", qui..quiero decir_

_"etToeto"._

- ¿Mello? –el ojiverde nombro a su compañero de habitación, mientras se sentaba en su cama, haciendo que Mello se levantara un poco, ya que estaba acostado intentando dormir - ¿puedo hablar contigo? –era la 3 ves en esa semana que decía eso, y eso ya estaba empezando a hartarlos a los 2.

- ¿Qué pasa Matt? –se podía oír que en tono del rubio había un poco de frustración, y eso que estaba tratando de mantenerse lo mas calmado posible.

- Ammm…etto… -se quedo en silencio como unos 3 minutos, preguntándose mentalmente si decirle o no, hasta que un gruñido de parte del ojiazul hiso que se sacara de sus pensamientos.

_Es el momento él espera_

_que le diga lo que siento_

_por fin._

_Toeto será valiente_

_y lo dirá él también_

_por fin._

- ¡MALDITA SEA,YA DI LO QUE TE PASA! –grito, enfurecido, ¡al diablo lo calmado!, mañana tenia un examen y solo quería dormirse ya- ¡As estado casi toda la maldita semana preguntándome si podemos hablar, y nunca me dices nada! –

-Etto…-

- ¡Y YA DEJA DE DECIR ESO! –grito refiriéndose al "etto", mientras se abalanzaba a su mejor amigo, el cual estaba algo asustado aun buscando las palabras adecuadas para decirlo.

-¡DILO! ¡DILO! –Estaba demasiado enojado que ya estaba ahorcándolo, solo quería saber que diablos le pasaba para acabar ya con todo y irse a dormir.

_"¡PUEDO DECIRLO!",_

_"¡SE LO DIRÉ POR FIN!",_

_pero no se atreve a decirlo._

- ¡Aghh..Mello! –aun que Mello no le estaba haciendo fuerte, le dolia- …te quiero… -sin darse cuenta el pelirrojo dijo lo que mas le apenaba decir, haciendo que se sonrojara completamente, casi al instante el otro chico lo dejo de intentar matar, parándose dejándolo recuperando el aliento.

- ¿era eso lo que te estuvo preocupando toda la semana? –Matt alzo la cabeza encontrándose con la expresión incrédula de el chocoadicto, dejando al pobre chico sorprendido, enserio no creyo que se lo tomara tan calmadamente- ¡BAKA! ¡¿solo por eso me despertaste? –frustrado, se volvió a acostar dejándolo aun mas sorprendido.

Bueno, al menos ya le había dicho, justo cuando se iba a levantar, oyo la voz de su amigo decir 3 simples palabras en un susurro-_ Te quiero,Matty _–

Bueno, aveces las cosas resultan bien, aun después de haber tardardado demasiado y usar demasiados "Ettos".

_"etto", "etto", me refería_

_a "etto", espera Toeto._

_ella está dentro de mí._

_espérame Toeto._

_...  
><em>

Espero que les aya gustado!nwn acepto todo tipo de criticas :3, pero no tomates, no me gustan D:

Sayo!xD


End file.
